madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Madness: Project Nexus
Superguy163 21:40, February 29, 2012 (UTC) this will be SO FREAKING AWESOME. WHY!? WHY WASN'T I ALERTED OF THIS!? - Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 00:55, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Golden Guns What are the point of the golden guns? Their description in Arena Mode doesn't seem any different from the normal counterpart. Givemepancakes 21:46, March 31, 2012 (UTC) For the most part, gold guns are no different and often are just for a variety of visual appearance. None have special properties. ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|''T96 is Awesome!]] Talk 17:18, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ... Givemepancakes 21:46, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Some golden guns have longer ranges. ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|T96 is Awesome!]] Talk 01:24, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Like what? I've checked every gun and it's gold counterpart, and there has't been a difference in range.Psykosis91 (talk) 00:20, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Tarantula must've confused the gold with the laser sight. GAMEZOOOONE (talk) 01:10, May 5, 2013 (UTC) hay where is the 316 sword and secret text? i cannot find them. 04:24, April 6, 2012 (UTC)la spada è dentro un muro della seconda stanza credo e il testo segreto è il tutorial con la TAC-BAR-M. Split This article needs subpages. I dunno, I kinda like the scattered-message-board feel of this. After all, it is a Madness Wiki lol Clifftybonbons 04:30, May 11, 2012 (UTC) squadmates do squadmates level up with you? or are they always the same level? because if they dont, unique squadmates (deimos, sanford, kinkles, blockhead, the swain, ect.) would quickly become obsolete in later waves due to being underleveled.God weapon weilder 04:16, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I am pretty sure they level up. But they seem to be unable to earn experience by themself. (EG:Letting Sanford Rave around on earlier waves did nothing)They seem to gain exp if you do.--Mcfan2 08:19, April 15, 2012 (UTC) From what I've deduced, they seem to upgrade the same way you do, by kill count and the types of enemies they kill. The grunts in the early waves don't get you much experience after you get to level 20 or so. If you really want them to level up quickly have them take down a G03LM. However, they are pretty derpy and like to shoot at the bodies of enemies. And get punched in the face by G03LM's. If you give them an M249 and have them square off with the ATP agents, they should level pretty quickly. Assuming you don't steal their kill. Grab a revolver and a sword, hide behind a barrel, and hope your buddies are smart enough wipe out the bastards before they make player sushi out of you. Also, they don't level up specific talents very well. In other words they spend their points across the board and not towards very helpful perks (DAMMIT Y WONT U LVL ENDURANTZ, OWEN?!?!?)'' Now, this is only a theory but I think because the special characters already have sweet skills, they must have a much higher experience level than what is stated in their info screens. I think this bit of trickery was quite clever on the part of the developers. Who wants to pay $35,000 for a guy who will get punched in the face by a G03LM and lose his $13,500 machine gun you just got him? (EFF'IN JEBUS! DAT GUN WAS EXSPINSIV) Clifftybonbons 04:27, May 11, 2012 (UTC) The special characters like Jesus level up quicker than regular squadmates (CONTRIBUTOR) No, it takes longer to level up specials than regs. The heck are you thinking? GameZone1 (talk) 03:33, January 27, 2013 (UTC) RPG mode? is this released or am i just KAWAZY?! ... Son, I am disappoint. Clifftybonbons 16:35, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Most lilely Yes, all the matter in urgradiog How many traitors/cowards are in Level 1-A? Just wondering. Stanfyord PLAYS DA BASS LIEK A BO$$ 19:55, June 19, 2012 (UTC) 1 cowARD and one traitor Pufflesrcute 20:35, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Wait, I know where the coward is. He's in the locker room with the lockers that have an SR-3. Where is the traitor? 23:16, June 19, 2012 (UTC) The Traitor is the 1337 agent that's locked up in the cell. - Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 23:34, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh. DUH. Stupid me. Anyways, if he's a traitor, then why does he attack us? Stanfyord PLAYS DA BASS LIEK A BO$$ 23:36, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Might of wanted to redeem himself - Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 00:48, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Or maybe he wasn't on either side. Stanfyord PLAYS DA BASS LIEK A BO$$ 01:13, June 20, 2012 (UTC) OR MAYBE ALIENS TOOK OVER HIS BRAAAAAAAAAAIN!!!!! Clifftybonbons 02:04, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Or maybe Hank gave him some terrible pie and he wanted.......(Wait for it)..................REVENGE! ''(DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!) The Agent doesn't attack us, He now really acts like a traitor Strange.... Hmmm... "an appearance from the entire Madness Combat cast" Hm? "the entire madness combat cast" Ah? "Entire madness combat cast" Does that include all mag agents, elite bodyguards, and the sherriff? 00:30, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I doubt that he will include elite bodyguards or the Sheriff. First of all, he disliked the Sheriff as a character, and he is too old, he doesn't fit it with modern Madness. However, I am expecting appearances from Mag Agent Torture, Tricky, and the Auditor in the near future. ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|''T96 is Awesome!]] Talk☺ 01:05, July 22, 2012 (UTC) God dammit. STILL after MONTHS. I still can't find the secret in 1-A that earns the secret badge known as "Can you hear me now?" If anyone knows how to find it, please let me know. All you do is wait for the all of the messages to scroll through in the room you learn about the TAC-bar in without leaving the room. If you've already done this before, then it must've been when the game's medals were not online. ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|''T96 is Awesome!]] Talk☺ 23:59, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Somebody tell me how to hack the minigun into the games save files. The minigun in M:PN See this? this is the minigun. We need it. someone needs to tell us how to hack the minigun into the game's save files. HOLY MOTHER OF GOD, WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS!?, I MUST HAVE IT! >:( >:( - This is sparta..... SPARTA! THIS IS MADNESS COMBAT! (talk) 21:51, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I didn't get that gatling, brah. 20$ goes to the person who can tell us how to hack the save files of M:PN. --- Alright, so after a while of digging, I finally found out how to get the minigun. You will need Minerva for this, and knowledge of how to use it. #Get the M-249 and equip it, being that it is the most similar. #Now, using Minerva, go to >teamleader>myweapons>0 (Assuming you have it equipped as your primary). #Fill out each section using this guide. #Save the file, reopen Project Nexus, and have fun with the Minigun you should have. Hope you guys use this thing, it took me all damn night just to figure it all out. EDIT: Video up! Sciz300 (talk) 09:21, October 20, 2012 (UTC) EDIT2: Christ, here's the link to Minerva . Thanks for the link! :D Ok, I got Minerva, and I see a huge, incoherent jumble of text. How do I get to >teamleader>myweapons>0 ? Can you make a tutorial on how to get the gatling? Psykosis91 (talk) 23:54, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Alright, so I found Minerva. I try to download it. Instead of downloading, it just downloads 7zip. Can anyone help me with this annoying problem?! Where can I download Minerva?! Psykosis91 (talk) 23:40, December 6, 2012 (UTC) What about the urinal? :p 22:29, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Well, the urinal's stats are most similar to the carbon sword, so, try that. GAMEZOOOONE (talk) 02:30, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, I edited the file trying to get the minigun first. Did everything correctly, but when i went back to the game, the continue button for arena combat was greyed out :X ( almost as if i just started playing this game ). But although arena combat wasn't working, story mode was completely intact, remembered where i was up to. The strange thing is, is that in the file, it still remembers everything for the arena combat mode too. Has anyone experienced this, or knows how to fix it? if so please help. 23:37, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello guys I am really having a hard time learning to use Minerva . I'm trying to get the minigun but I don't know how to use it, can you guys help me ? Call sign Azazel (talk) 09:58, April 18, 2013 (UTC)Azazel I am at final step! Step 1: Go open Minerva and click open Step 2: Click on Computer then search Madness Step 3: If complete search check a madness name with Arena(If too many check one by one) Step 4: Then go to teamleader>myweapon>0 and then go to here and fill out each section.Guide Now I understand! If u found like my step and change it and nothing happen,It cause it data it from other browser! Hint: To check the madness ceck Mycash and see where the file that have same value with ur madness game Any question just ask. And 0 mean ur primary weapon and 1 mean ur secondary weapon Warning:Don't change any data like description or you will be stuck like me! I am going to add minigun for mate (Future_Hank) Future Hank (talk) 03:48, June 3, 2013 (UTC) New Ai's Is it just me, or should somebody add the new artificial intelligences that have been added into 1.8? We forgot about Mag Agent Gestalit. We fight it in The Muto-labs. WHere's the Electro cannon? How did i get this head? You guys really don't want to know how i got this head... GlennChu (talk) 06:58, October 22, 2012 (UTC) ...Tricky did it, didn't he? 12:06, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Nope. I did. Psykosis91 (talk) 14:37, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Dont be Daft Man, It was I who severed that head Oh really? Who are you? why didn't you type in four tildes? How Can we know what it was you who severed the head?Psykosis91 (talk) 00:46, November 9, 2012 (UTC) How did you get that head. TELL ME! 11:38, November 9, 2012 (UTC) See that Minerva step-by-step tutorial up there? Yeah. That should give you an Idea. Psykosis91 (talk) 23:09, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I found Minerva. However, right after I try to install it, it just downloads 7zip, which is super annoying. Can anyone help?! I really want to use the minigun. 21:56, November 26, 2012 (UTC) How did you find Minerva?! TELL ME! Psykosis91 (talk) 20:28, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Where do I find >teamleader>myweapons>0 ?! I want to use the Minigun in madness project nexus! Psykosis91 (talk) 21:34, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Superguy163 (talk) 03:20, February 20, 2013 (UTC) go to uploads.ungrounded in sharedfiles, find the number file that has MadnessGame Ultimate in it, go to Arena MadnessGame, and there it is at the bottom. How do I find it with minerva? and where is sharedfiles? I got minerva, and when I looked into the huge pile of gibberish, I couldn't find it. I looked up uploads.ungrounded, and I couldn't find the number file that has MadnessGame Ultimate. If I found the wrong one, then I don't know where the correct one is.Psykosis91 (talk) 15:26, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Superguy163 (talk) 23:08, February 27, 2013 (UTC) You have to click the open button at the top right to find SharedObjects, it has uploads.ungrounded in it, and the number file is probably 5920. Then go to MadnessGameUltimate, and click on ArenaMadnessGame.sol I still have trouble finding it What? I have NO Idea what you're talking about. When I look for minerva, I find an AIR file and open it. I open minerva in notepad, and I can't find the right thing.Psykosis91 (talk) 15:26, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Electro gun ( whatever it's called ) Just wondering, why isn't this gun featured as a weapon in the shop in arena combat mode? 01:30, April 2, 2013 (UTC) T_T The Electro-cannon is not available in the Arena Mode because: #It, and the Auto9 were only put in the game to make Episode 1.5 more interesting. #It would be way overpowered. 28 rounds of 40 damage (not counting headshots), a maximum range of 312, a maximum accuracy of 0.6, and approximately 2 rounds per second? Daaaaaammmmmn. Well, the second best gun after that is a scoped FAL with a laser sight. Well atleast the Auto9 is avalible in arena mode. 06:23, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Minigun tutorial Can somebody please make a tutorial on how to get the Minigun in M:PN? And am I supposed to open minerva in notepad? Psykosis91 (talk) 15:35, May 11, 2013 (UTC) mega hammer does anyone know how to get the mega hammer? (please make a youtube video on how to get it and a link to it) '(CONTRIBUTOR)''' You get it in a fashion similar to how you get the minigun, severed head, and urinal. GAMEZOOOONE (talk) 00:36, May 20, 2013 (UTC) but can you still make a youtube tutorial? I understand stuff more if I am showed how to Minigun tutorial + Should I have opened Minerva in notepad? Please tell me step by step on how to get the minigun in minerva (opened in notepad) How can i get the minigun?? im playing in a hacked project nexus how can i put minerva there?? (IamDeimos) Guyz help! Is Episode 1 canon? I know that's Episode 1.5 is canon. But what about Ep.1? FridjikkTheWikiMember (talk) 17:23, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Nowhere near canon. GAMEZOOOONE (talk) 19:40, July 9, 2013 (UTC) It is sad. But nevertheless it is because the Nexus project destroyed by Dr. Christoff. P.S - I think that in the next update, and the episode unfold Hofnarr topic. And we find out how he became into Tricky. P.P.S - So, Madness Interactive is non-cannon too? FridjikkTheWikiMember (talk) 16:04, July 10, 2013 (UTC)